The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and associated cooling systems, and more specifically relates to cooling a compartmentalized and ducted electrical enclosure.
Gas turbine engines include one or more turbine stages driven by hot gases of combustion. For example, a gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor section includes one or more compressor stages configured to compress an oxidant (e.g., air), which is then routed to the combustor section. The combustor section includes one or more combustors configured to combust a fuel with the oxidant (e.g., air) to generate the hot gases of combustion. The turbine section includes one or more turbine stages driven by the hot gases of combustion, where the hot gases of combustion pass through the turbine stages and eventually to the environment as exhaust. The gas turbine engine generates a considerable amount of heat, and various cooling systems may be utilized to cool components associated with the gas turbine system. Further, components associated with the gas turbine system may also be subject to heat generated by ambient conditions (e.g., external air, temperature, sunlight, humidity, etc.)